Percy Jackson and The Spartans of Olympus
by THEM0DERAT0R
Summary: After the giant war Annabeth left Percy to become a Goddess along with most of the others from the prophecy of seven. Percy along with the few that are still his loyal friends are offered by Zeus to become the Super Soldiers of Olympus. Thus the Spartans of Olympus where born. Pairings: Percy X Annabeth, Nico X Reyna
1. I become a Spartan

**Percy Jackson and the Spartans of Olympus**

 **A/N Hi guys! Since I had this great idea and I thought it would be great to make a story out of it. I will still be doing the "God of Fate" but I was using this to get past writer's block on that story. Basically, this is a story were Percy becomes a super soldier for Olympus and it will pull ideas (Mostly powers and sci fi stuff) from a bunch of Sci-Fi universes such as Halo, Star Wars, Star Trek, Mass Effect and probably more.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Everything else belongs to who it should belong to!**

 **Summary:** After the giant war Annabeth left Percy to become a Goddess along with most of the others from the prophecy of seven. Percy along with the few that are still his loyal friends are offered by Zeus to become the Super Soldiers of Olympus. Thus the Spartans of Olympus where born.

 _Olympus throne room after the final battle with Gaea._

 _3_ _rd_ _Pov:_

The final battle was over. Gaea was back asleep and the God's where now making some of their demi-god hero's immortal. Key word some. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason all accepted godhood. A young lone son of Poseidon was feeling the pain of betrayal that Annabeth had chosen godhood over him. He was happy for most of his other friends, Frank no longer had to worry about his stick of wood and Hazel didn't have to worry about her curse. Piper and Jason had talked about it earlier to him and he agreed. When it was time for Percy to make his wish, Zeus said that everyone must leave the throne room except him, Poseidon, Hades, Percy and Nico.

 _Percy POV:_

"So what is it that you want to speak to us privately about Lord Zeus?" I inquired. "Nephews it has come to my attention that we needed a special force of demigods to become super soldiers. We would like you two, to become the first of those new super soldiers. We plan on calling them _The Spartans of Olympus_. You will be genetically and physically augmented and blessed to become the super soldier's Olympus needs, plus you'll also be fully immortal without domains and therefore unbound by the ancient laws. Males and females are both aloud and can date and have immortal wives/husbands. So, what do you say?" said a smiling Zeus. At this I was shocked, first Zeus called us nephews, then he offered us to become his super soldiers. I looked at my father and uncle and saw them smiling. Then I looked at Nico and he nodded, I spoke up saying "Lord Zeus, we would be honored to become the first of the _Spartans of Olympus_. But I would still like to use my wish for something before it happens." Zeus beamed at me and smiled before questioning "And would that be young nephew?" I smirked and replied "I wish for Hestia and Hades to have their thrones back." He laughed before clapping his hands and two new thrones came joined the Olympian council. Hades was shocked before he went over to me and hugged me. Now that shocked even me but I quickly recovered and hugged him back.

Hades then spoke "Perseus, thank you for giving me back my throne. For this I wish to bless you." I numbly nodded and he blessed me. It changed my features slightly, but I could feel new power rushing through my veins. He spoke once more "I think this should help you understand your powers." Where he proceeded to tap me on the forehead transferring the information to me. Zeus then looked over to us and said "I give you both my permission to travel through my domain. So… Are you now ready to become the full immortals and the first Spartans of Olympus?!" said a cheerful Zeus. We smiled and nodded. He chanted in ancient Greek and we were both enveloped in a bright light and when it died down, I could feel my mortal half was burning away. He then smiled once more before flashing us to a high-tech facility of both Apollo's and Hephaestus's.

 _3_ _rd_ _Pov:_

After the two heroes where flashed away, the rest of the crowd reentered to find a shouting match between Zeus on one side and Hades and Poseidon on another. "We will make you fade for this Zeus! YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP KILLING OUR CHILDREN AND THINK NOTHING WILL EVER COME OF IT!" shouted a fake angry Poseidon. Followed up by a Zeus defending himself "Well brother" spat a fake angry Zeus "Maybe should teach your children to accept offer's next time!" This time Hade's intervened "We will have our revenge Zeus! For killing our children. Percy got Hestia's and I's throne back, and I will avenge his final wishes." At this most of the people their gasped in shock. At this, Hestia softly cried about her favorite demigod before recovering to calm down her brothers. The rest of the seven where shocked that Zeus had the audacity to kill Percy and Nico. Annabeth realized that she had left him to die of old age anyhow and felt heartbroken that she had betrayed him in that way and broke down crying.

 _Afterwards in a hidden secret underground/underwater facility housed by Hade's and Poseidon but operated by Apollo and Hephaestus._

 _Percy Pov:_

I found myself in an underground facility with Nico sitting in what looked like a secret military testing facility. We were chatting about what the augmentations where probably going to be when Apollo and Hephaestus walked in. We bowed to them and they said "No need to bow to us cousins. You have done much for Olympus and by doing this, it is us that should bow to you." I smiled at them and asked them to explain the Augmentation methods Apollo started saying "Well you see Perce, the first step in your guy's transformation into Olympus's first super soldier's is gene therapy. Here we will basically get rid of your ADHD and Dyslexia and increase your mental capacity, reaction times, Adrenaline, muscles, your skin will be mixed with Nemean Lion fur DNA and other body organs to function at the best they godly can. Before you ask, you are basically fully immortal demigods, so you still currently have all the traits of a demigod. It just means that you can eat as much Nectar and Ambrosia as you want, see an immortals true form and summon some items but you still have the other aspects of demigods." Nico and I nodded for him to continue; however, this time, Hephaestus talked "Next will be the most painful part." At that we winced "Your bones will be replaced with a new special alloy which is a mix of imperial gold, celestial bronze, titanium and a metal you've probably never heard of called Olympic Silver. Afterward you will be cybernetically augmented to be able to interface with your new suits, and a bunch of other things that will improve you quite a few magnitudes." At this we glanced at each other before saying "COOL!" at the top of our lungs. Apollo just grinned before saying "In the end, everything about you will be improved, strength, reflexes, adrenaline, stamina, self-healing organs and tissues, unbreakable bodies, perfect eyesight including night vision, increased senses and the works. Then you will receive a special blessing that incudes something from most male gods. Those blessing should allow you to have perfect aim from me, tamper proof minds from Mr. D, stealth, speed and stealth from Hermes and even more strength and stamina from Ares plus being able to understand machines in case you should fix them on the field from Hephaestus. Thus, in the end even without even the armor and weapons we planned for this group, you will be pretty much the most awesomest warriors ever!" Said a smiling Apollo, with Hephaestus grunted in agreement. "Now let's begin!" said a cheerful Apollo with a sadistic grin on his face.

LINEBREAK _(Surgery Scene. If you don't like, don't read!)_

I found myself strapped to a table alongside Nico on another. We both nodded to each other and let the procedure begin. We were put unconscious but the pain felt like nothing I have ever felt! It was like swimming in the Styx, getting a scratch from Kronos's Scythe and running into those curse ghouls in Tartarus again all in one. For two agonizing unconscious days, I felt this pain before it stopped. First came the needles and drills, piercing our skin and drilling our bones away. Then came then came the agonizing sensation of hot liquid metal being poured into the places where once where to fill them with metal. Immediately after the pouring was done I was placed in a giant tub of water to heal and cool myself and let my body accept the new bones. Proceeding here was the most agonizing sensation's I've felt. First came the incisions in our body that allowed Apollo to work on our organs to genetically enhance them and cybernetically enhance them. Every time they went to work on a new organ it felt as if the last one was ripped out, hooked up to a machine and replaced. Luckily I was restrained because I was screaming, kicking and bucking about all over the table from the pain. The neural implants where the worst part however. Six different pointy needles drilled into my skull to do whatever they wanted to do. In some parts of the surgery I felt I was stretched, pulled, punctured; others felt like I was being grinded and ripped. Overall it wasn't fun and I'm pretty sure the screams could be heard on Mount Olympus from down here under the ocean.

 _(Surgery over!)_

When I woke up I found myself in a different room. I felt sore a bit before I gathered the strength to move off the bed I was lying in. I looked around and realized how sharp everything looked. Then I noticed I was alone, and that all I was wearing was boxers. So, I flashed myself some new clothes and realized they wouldn't fit me. Then it hit me! I was waaaay taller than I was before! So, I flashed a mirror in and saw myself and I was beyond shocked at what the augmentations did! I was roughly 7ft 6" and had a perfect swimmer's body that seemed to fit my new height and frame. Plus, on top of that, my hair became darker, my skin got tanner and my sea green eyes seemed to glow with leagues of power. I was still admiring myself when I heard the footsteps of someone followed by a cough and the voice of Apollo "Perce! I see that your awake, checking out your new self huh?" asked a cheeky Apollo.

I smiled to him and flashed me a pair of clothes that would properly fit me now. Apollo said he wanted a few exercises to perform on me. And I did as he asked and if you want to know… well it was basic muscle movement tests of that nature like stretches, eye tests, and a few other tests. After a while I realized I towered over Apollo by a foot and a half. I asked him since I was an immortal could I perhaps change my body. He replied saying that you could but your body will always stay in the frame due to the surgery, the only thing I could change was my height and a few other accessory stuffs but I needed to use this height with my armor.

"Ok Perce! It's now time for you to go meet Nico and see how he's doing before we head off to test out your new armor." I was excited and I wanted to converse with Nico about how we felt now as fully augmented soldiers now. We took a few turns and twists throughout the base before we came to Nico's room.

"Nico! How is the new body treating ya?" asked Apollo. Nico smiled and replied "It's amazing! I bet this is what it was like to come out of the Styx with the curse of Achilles right Perce!" I gave him my lopsided grin and said "The Styx's curse is nothing compared to this Nico! This is like twenty times better! Plus, we don't have to worry about a single spot being our doom!" He gave me an awestruck look before unpreparedly high fiving me with such force that I was slammed into the concrete wall behind me and broke through it and into the room across the hall. I wasn't evened scratched! At this Apollo let out a low whistle. Oh! I forgot to mention how Nico now looked. Nico now had a height of 7ft 4", paler skin, darker hair, had the perfect warriors body and his once onyx black eyes now seemed to glow with power.

"Guys it's now time to receive your blessing, rank and armor." Said Apollo taking us to a different room that looked like a barracks. We were staring at all the weapons here. They seemed to be a mix of ancient, modern and even futuristic weapons you see in video games! Then we started passing the armor. Now let me tell you, all these different armor types where sick! And keeping with the theme they varied from Ancient to Futuristic with a bit of mixing in between. Hephaestus was there now smiling at how we were appreciating most of the armor there. We continued walking through the arsenal that would fit entire armies until we came upon some closed heavy metal doors. Apollo and Hephaestus smiled at us before they pushed upon the big heavy doors and what we saw was all the male gods and in the middle where two suits of armor that only our dreams could think of comparing to.

 **A/N And that is it for today folks! I would like to hear your comments and suggestions on what I should do the whole explanation on the** ** _Spartans of Olympus._** **I mean, like how it will be an advanced secret military organization backed by the male Olympians with Percy and Nico being the head leaders. Please don't hate me if I messed up on something from a sci-fi universe.**

 **Things I have been considering include:**

 **Rank:**

 **Making Percy become "Grand Admiral Jackson of the Spartans of Olympus" and Nico to become Grand General di Angelo of the Spartans of Olympus" or something of that nature. What they will command as in terms of a navy vs an army I don't know. I just like the sound of admiral Jackson so… Otherwise we can go Halo style and make Percy the master chief or something.**

 **Armor:**

 **I have some really cool ideas of the functions I want to put into the armor. But I have no idea on what I want to describe the armor itself as in what it looks like. I was thinking either the Spartan armor from Halo, or perhaps more Mass Effect with the less bulky armor. I do know however is that I want to describe that the helmet will probably have a black visor which makes up nearly most of the front. Kinda like a black dome for the front instead of a narrower visor like some futuristic stuff I've seen on the web. Everything else like color and design have still yet to be decided.**

 **Romance: I'm not sure who to pair up who in this story perhaps a Thalico or a Nico and Reyna or keep to his canon romance, but for Percy I was thinking either Calypso or Annabeth perhaps. I do want to however have an A.I like Cortana in this story that Percy gets attached to and realizes it's a real person he has loved before (Calypso or Annabeth) after the A.I. is lost and Zeus reintroduces him.**

 **Anyway, that's my thoughts. I would love to hear ideas and suggestions so if you have any please share them!**


	2. Master Chief

**So, this is the current news on this story. It appears all of you are interested on making Percy the Master Chief from halo. Which I'm fine with; however, I will change the position to be a bit grander….**

 **Also, I plan on making a pole for this story and the pairings for who will be the A.I in disguise. Currently from what I've seen in reviews it's:**

 **2-Calypso**

 **3-Annabeth**

 **So ya, Annabeth is in the lead for now and we need one for Nico too guys! The poll can be found on my profile page.**

 **Now I'm thinking of a good abbreviation that you would put on a naval vessel you know. Something like** ** _U.S.S._** **Enterprise,** ** _UNSC_** **Infinity,** ** _IJN_** **Yamato,** ** _SSV_** **Normandy you know. The ship prefix for something that should deal with Spartans of Olympus. So, I was wondering if you folks would be willing to help me with that. Well onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story. The rest belong to whoever they belong to.**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Guys it's now time to receive your blessing, rank and armor." Said Apollo taking us to a different room that looked like a barracks. We were staring at all the weapons here. They seemed to be a mix of ancient, modern and even futuristic weapons you see in video games! Then we started passing the armor. Now let me tell you, all these different armor types where sick! And keeping with the theme they varied from Ancient to Futuristic with a bit of mixing in between. Hephaestus was there now smiling at how we were appreciating most of the armor there. We continued walking through the arsenal that would fit entire armies until we came upon some closed heavy metal doors. Apollo and Hephaestus smiled at us before they pushed upon the big heavy doors and what we saw was all the male gods and in the middle where two suits of armor that only our dreams could think of comparing to._

 **Chapter: 2**

 _Percy Pov:_

Now the besides the set of armor that I kept glancing back to…. I noticed that all the gods where in some of form of greyish-olive green military uniform. Then I looked down and realized I was no longer wearing casual clothes; however, it seems that I was wearing the same uniform as them except it seemed that a rank was missing on my uniform. I looked over at Nico and saw him wearing the same uniform as well. Since I it was closer, I could make out the details.

The uniform just created a sense of honor, respect, and authority. Well to explain it let's start from the bottom up. First came the black cuffed knee-high boots. Followed by a black pair of dress pants striped with gold-green-gold down the sides. Up next came the coat; it was just as black as the pants, and it was laced with golden buttons making its way up to the collar. The belt it seemed to be different for every god but ours were currently white. Just as the above our waists a "V" shape was made that rounded out toward our shoulders using a different color but just like last time, ours where grey. Plus, the shoulder marks where barren. On our right shoulder was the symbol of the Spartans of Olympus which was Olympus with a downwards V above it. To top it all off where the hats; very similar the general hats you see today except black with a grey band and a small Spartans of Olympus logo in the center.

As we approached the gods, they all stood up. Zeus stood up and cleared his throat to announce "We are here today to found the Spartans of Olympus. These two demigods shall be the first of those to join the organization, receive the newly made Spartan blessing and lead our soldiers into combat." At this all the gods looked down upon us from their thrones with smiles on their face.

Hades began to speak "Nico di Angelo, my son, will you please step forward?" I nodded to Nico encouragingly as he walked to the center of the room. "For your heroic deeds over the past two wars, we the patrons of the SOO(Spartans of Olympus) bestow upon you the rank Grand General di Angelo of the Armies of the SOO. At this the gods started to chant quickly in ancient greek bestowing upon Nico the blessing of the Spartans. Soon a bright light enveloped him and when it disappeared I gasped when I saw the change on Nico's uniform.

The grey on his uniform disappeared and was replaced with a dark forest green with the rank was now displayed on his shoulders and over his right breast. On the end of his sleeves were three thick and one thin gold line where his rank was also displayed. Plus, he had a black cape that draped down one side his body! A freaking cape! I was still ogling his new uniform when the gods called my name snapped me back to attention.

My father bellowed "Perseus Achilles Jackson, will please come forward." Nico and I switched places. Dad nodded to Zeus to continue "Percy Jackson for your actions and twice saving us from defeat we announce you as Master Chief Grand Admiral Jackson of forces of the SOO." With that I was enveloped with a bright light and when it was over I looked at my changed uniform. Like Nico, the colors of my uniform changed to a sea green; however, at the cuffs of my sleeves I saw four thick gold rings symbolizing my Master Chief status while the gods had five. Following up I also had a cape that I was quite happy about! After admiring my epic uniform I asked the gods. "Pardon my lords, but what exactly am I the admiral of? I understand having armies and such but a navy?" At this the gods just laughed and said in all in good time.

Hephaestus and Apollo, leapt off their thrones and directed us two the two suits of armor in the middle. To describe the epic armor might take a while so bear with me. First, if you were to glance at it you would immediately think it's the armor from Halo. You wouldn't be wrong, yet it had subtle differences. It was less bulky in the back and had a jetpack unlike the ones you've seen there. Other differences were less noticeable.

Approaching the armor, I asked Lord Hephaestus "Sir, why is it the armor from Halo?" Hephaestus just laughed and grunted "Remember how we influence mortals? Well we tried it with the armor you see here and they were a bit off. Though I blame it on my people skills." At this Nico and I nodded full heartedly. At this Nico finally got it and laughed "So Perce, this makes you the Master Chief from Halo!" I laughed back "I guess it does general death breath." Which was replied with a glare.

With the help of Apollo and Hephaestus we got suited into armor. You might be curious about why we needed the help of the gods to put the armor on. The answer to that would be, there are fragile neural connections that needed to be connected properly. To my surprise, the armor didn't feel bulky but a part of me as if we were one. We quickly ran some tests making sure the HUD was working and that the neural connection to the suit was working. Hephaestus was giving us the rundown of how the suit worked, surprisingly I understood it all. Must be Hephaestus's blessing. It went something like this.

"So, the black body glove your wearing underneath is a celestial bronze, Nemean lion fur and mortal titan woven at the subatomic level to provide the most flexibility and protection. Your suit runs off a hydrogen reactor that pulls water/vapor out of the air to splits it leaving you with oxygen to breath, thus always clean air and hydrogen to power your suit and jetpack. In case the reactor is broken you have a month or so battery capacity. The suit is also completely water proof as it's enchanted by Poseidon to work under water and withstand the depths of the oceans pressure. Also, it is a powered exo-suit so it will give you greater strength, speed and agility on top of your augmentations. The HUD will display heat signatures, location markers, friendly positions, ammo count and plenty of other things." Said an out of breath Hephaestus.

You know I could probably bore you with more of the technical things but they will probably come up in a later time anyway. After the fitting of our armor Zeus came up to us and spoke "As the leaders of this military organization, you two shall complete charge over it. Therefore, you must find recruits, train them, and run the organization. We as the patrons will fund, provide equipment, do the augmentations, and give you overall goals; however, it is you and your armies that will decide how to execute them." At this Nico and I shared a shocked look about being given so much power over this group. We looked back up at Zeus to see an evil grin on his face. He started rubbing his hands evilly as if he had some master plan before announcing "Since you are training these troops, you yourselves need to be trained adequately…. Therefore, you two will be trained by all the gods till we deem you fit to continue." At this Nico and I paled and paled further when we heard a voice behind us "So I guess you punks are with me first!" cheered a happy god of war.

 **A/N And that is all for this week folks, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving(if you celebrate it). Sorry for publishing this a bit late. Had a bunch of school work to do. You can check out the pairing pole on my profile page. Leave any suggestions about what you may want to see in this story. Also leave any suggestions on who Percy and Nico will recruit.**


	3. Dreadnought-Helicarrier

**A/N Welcome back all to the latest installation of the Spartans of Olympus. Sorry for the very late update. I've have been busy and all.**

 **This is the FINAL news about the pairing pole!** ** _NOTE- (includes votes from reviews/emails)_**

 **Percy/Annabeth – 8**

 **Percy/Calypso – 7**

 **Nico/Reyna – 5**

 **Nico/Will – 2**

 **Looks like Annabeth and Reyna have won the pole!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot + OC. The rest belongs to whoever they belong to.**

 **Chapter 3: Dreadnought Helicarrier**

 _Nico Pov:_

I shivered it my place as I heard the voice of Ares crackle in glee. Well I guess it was time to train. I quickly asked if we would be in or out of the suit and he replied in. Hey proceeded to show us over to the fitness section and arena. Here told us his goals of his training. "The original Spartans of Sparta spent years working of stamina, strength and agility to perfect their skills in combat. Since I got only a few hours per day with you punks for the next two months expect the training to an accelerated course…" came the voice of Ares with a cruel smile. Which I paled instantly at.

So, over the days with Ares we trained our strength so we could put quite a bit of strength behind our blows. Sharpened our skills with our blades to perfection. Taught us martial arts. Increased our stamina so we could literally run at 34mph across the US without tiring. Besides that, Ares showed us the benefit of discipline and maintaining order within a military. How to properly organize units and classes to provide maximum support for each other. To honest Percy and I were quite surprised that Ares knew something smart!

With Apollo we received our blaster rifles and ranged weapon training. Now blasters shoot ionized plasma bolts that could harm both mortals and the mythological world. Our standard issue assault rifle was an E-11. This could deliver a bunch of damage at a high rate of fire with a range of 300 meters or similar to that of a bow. However, if we wanted to go longer range and move power settings we could've used a DC-15A blaster rifle. The max range on that thing was a kilometer! Talk about long range. It was fun watching Percy miss the first few times but after a while he could probably rival the hunters with his ranged abilities. Plus, it always helped that our suits gave us a firing solutions and helped identify targets with IR, night vision and other equipment. Since the DC-15a was kind of bulky we got Apollo to enchant them so that they would shrink down for us so we could strap it to our backs. Percy decided that even though he liked long ranged he opted for 2 twin DC-17 blaster pistols alongside our E-11s. However I decided to go long range more often. Apollo taught how to heal ourselves over time if we were injured and taught us how to use more extensive medical care when we were at base.

With Hermes, we learned how to properly travel long distances and remain stealthily hidden using our active camouflage or how to use our suits communicators to communicate and relay information. He also told us how to steal things if ever need be. Dionysus taught us how focus our mental defenses, read minds and helped us with our acting in case we needed to use those skills.

With Zeus, we learned about how to do electrical wiring. Can you believe it?! The god of the sky knows how to work with electricity! I guess it must be under the lightning domain. Besides that, he trained us how to properly use our jetpacks and how lightning will no longer mess with our equipment or ourselves. I guess that means if Thalia ever finds out we are alive then we won't have to deal with her electric punches!

From my dad, Hades, we trained under the tutelage of famous demigod/mortal generals. George S. Patton son of Athena, Stonewall Jackson (Percy was happy to meet his triple-great grandfather), Rommel, Achilles, Original Perseus, Theseus and Admiral Nelson (another son of Poseidon).

Continuing we went to Poseidon to train. Now you're probably wondering what do I have to learn from Poseidon? Well besides swimming, breath and heal in water (part of the Spartan blessing) was sea navigation and things about commanding/knowing vessels. Hey also told us that the energy shield was an old Atlantean technology that has been modernized.

The final god we were with was Hephaestus. He taught us forging, ways to repair our armor, invent new weapons for the military and how to modify our armor for situations that may come up. He also told us that we were fire proof and that our suits where highly heat/pressure resistant. And that pretty much sums up the three months we have spent training. I believe it was now September and school would start soon.

LINEBREAK

Percy POV:

It was roughly the time that school would start again. We were all finished with our training and all was left was the start the recruiting of our military. I was currently heading toward the throne room of the base we were currently in which was some 2km deep under water in the sea along with Nico. Apollo said that he had a surprise for us. So, we were following him throughout the underwater base taking a few twists and turns. We soon passed the main training area, the throne room, followed by temporary operations (the room where everything is going to be planned at until we find a more permanent base) and the mess hall. Peeking my interest, I asked Apollo "Sir, where are we going?" He cheerfully replied "All in good time Perce." So, we kept walking. Finally, we passed through a door that led to a giant warehouse. Except it didn't quite look like that, it looked like a dry dock. I could tell since I was a son of Poseidon. Yet still Nico and I gaped at the size of the room and in the center where our patrons.

We bowed then stood at attention. Zeus then spoke up "At ease gentlemen. Grand Admiral Perseus, you have been given the command of the navies of the SOO. You must be wondering; exactly what navy are you in charge of? Well today we wish to bestow upon you, your grand flagship." Nico and I shared an awestruck look. I then spoke "I would be honored uncle." He grinned and clapped his hands together. Then came the loud sound of siren blaring (Think klaxon siren from Star Wars) followed a giant rumble as two large gates at the far side of the room started to slowly open. Nico and I could only stare in shock at the vessel that appeared before us as the heavy metal doors slowly slide apart. Zeus, Poseidon and Hephaestus where all jumping with glee at their greatest vessel ever created.

At first it looked like an aircraft carrier except with tons more artillery pieces on it and was a lot bigger. What really stood out was the main weapon battery that protruded a bit from the bow of the ship. But as I looked more closely I saw that there were also few batteries on the part that would be under water and I was confused. As the door kept opening I saw these huge parts of the main structure jut out like wings but too small to be wings. Nico and I slowly walked towards it. From far away the vessel looked big but up close it was humongous. It would put USS Gerald R. Ford to shame! It was about 3 times as large. All the gods where laughing at our marveled expressions but I couldn't help it I was gawking at sheer majestic-ness of the ship before me. Then I saw the giant ion engines on those wings and I realized that this giant carrier could fly! Followed by the sound of the spotlights lighting up the ship in all its glory. Finally, Zeus spoke up announcing the ship.

"This is the will be your grand flagship and main HQ of the Spartan of Olympus capable of flight and sea faring like all the other vessels will be. The ship is the only ship of the _Olympic-class_ and could be classified as a super dreadnought-helicarrier." Cheered an ecstatic Zeus. Hephaestus went on boasting "970 meters long or 3,182 feet, made of the best enchanted alloys the mythological world has ever seen, crew complement of roughly 450 souls, powered by the biggest Imperial Gold Reactor core(IGR) ever invented, with dozens of smaller IGR cores for other power systems." ( _Since imperial gold explodes and releases heat + energy when destroyed or damaged, then why can't it be turned into something like a nuclear reactor…. Most forms of power happen from tiny explosions… car and plane engines, reactors… think of it as a controlled explosion like a nuclear reactor that produces heat and makes steam…. just look up how a nuclear reactor works)_

My father followed up "Consisting of a main battery of 2, triple bow chasers that are 86cm MAC _(Mass Accelerator Cannons)_ with a muzzle velocity of 11.6km/s. With a broadside battery of 10, 38.1-cm diameter MAC cannons with a muzzle velocity of 7.8km/s. Not to mention all the other turrets, secondary armaments and flak that is scattered around the ship and the broadside missile pods…. Plus, let's not forget the numerous fighter compliments and 2 frigates stored within the bowls of this ship."

Apollo quickly added on "Not to mention the active cloaking so those pesky mortals won't see you. Nor the Atlantean energy shielding that your father still hasn't explained." Followed by Hades stating "Treat her well Percy, this ship alone cost well more than most of all the militaries yearly budget out their combined." ( _Something I calculated to be over a trillion USD)_

At this I was gawking at the sheer Hades kicking abilities aboard this ship. We got onto a small elevator that took us to the flight deck of this super dreadnought/carrier. Here I realized that there were two flight decks, one raised above the other going slanted at a 150-degree angle from the main one. One was probably for takeoff and another for landing. I walked to the edge of the flight deck and saw the one of the four ion engines that lifted it off the ground. To say it was massive was an understatement. I could feel the raw godly power rolling of this ship for probably miles and it was exhilarating! Walking back to the center of the flight deck were all the gods were which was a Spartans of Olympus logo. I turned to the gods and asked "Does this fine vessel have a name?" All of them looked at me and smiled, Zeus spoke up "Percy we have decided to let you two name the ship." I was shocked and then I looked toward Nico and we had a brief mental conversation (Perk of being full immortals). We decided to take a page out of a book of our favorite hearth goddess. I spoke up having decided "Nico and I would like to christen this vessel _The Andúril_ sir." Poseidon beamed knowing exactly what the name meant and replied "And from this day forth this vessel shall be known as the _O.N.S. Andúril, .-158_!" he summoned a bottle of champagne and handed it to me. I chucked it to the ground with the satisfaction of seeing it smash. Once it did I looked over to the con tower and see the registry and name appear freshly painted on the wall.

 **A/N O.N.S. stands for Olympian Naval Ship and O.C.C. stands for Olympian Construction contract (like Star Trek** ** _NCC/Naval Construction Contract)._** **For those that don't recognize the name** ** _Andúril…_** **it means Flame of the West in elvish.** ** _Andúril_** **was the name of the sword that Aragorn was given in Lord of the Rings. For those that are curious, in LOTR the sword was originally in shards and known as Narsil till It was re-forged as** ** _Andúril._** **I explain more of the appearance of the** ** _Anduril_** **at the end of the chapter.**

Following our celebration, we headed to the bridge. Walking through the airlock door that closed with slight hiss, I saw the bridge. It was massive a bridge! It was full of consoles everywhere for different stations and not to mentioned a gigantic holographic projection of the globe in the center. Plus, it allowed a great view down the ships flight deck and the sky around. The bridge was a half-dome in shape. Near the back there was the captain's chair; my chair. It was a velvet sea green and raised one step higher than the main floor. On the right it was flanked by Nico's chair an obsidian black color. In front of our chairs where our personnel interfaces, two on the left and right. If you kept walking away from the chair closer to the view screen/window would be a little half-circular pit area filled different stations and roles aboard the carrier. Flanking along the walls that came out diagonally where more stations. Once you're past the pit on the main level was what I would guess would be Helm and Tactical (3rd in command). There was a cat-walk that ran through the pit, past the Helm and Tactical position would put you into this semi-wide open space that you go to and look out. Overall a very awesome bridge!

After we all checked out the bridge I asked the gods for permission to do something I've been aching to do for a while. "Sir, may I take a leave to go visit my mom? It has been for ever since I have seen her and this may be one of the last times I do." I pleaded with the gods using my signature puppy dog eyes. Zeus just sighed, nodded and replied "Be back at 1800 hours". I jumped with glee and flashed myself to my mother's apartment. Then I thought… what if Annabeth and the others told my mother that I died when I was gone?! Oh no, this might not have been the best decision. I cautiously proceeded up to the door and nocked. After a minute, I heard my mother open the door and her eyes widened when she saw me. She immediately ran up to me and hugged me yelling "My baby boy is back!" I immediately blushed and she dragged me inside to question me.

"Percy your back! I heard the war was over 3 months ago, Where's Annabeth?! What happened? Did she die?" shot at me mom rapidly. I told her "Annabeth… left me for godhood." I cried into her warm embrace. She had a look of shock on her face before she returned to comforting me. Followed by asking me where I have been. So, I told her everything from the giant war up until the S.O.O. and made her swear on the Styx not to tell anyone until it was revealed or Paul. Fearfully she whispered "Does that mean I won't ever get to see you again Percy?" "No...no…no…mom, I will visit as much as possible and at least once a month." I intently stated on making her feel better. She gave me a sad smile before hugging me again. During the hug, she said "Percy you must learn to forgive her, promise me you will learn to forgive and move on?" Immediately I replied "How am I supposed to forgive her for what's she's done! After everything we've been through!" I nearly yelled at her. My mom gave me a sad smile before speaking "She is probably grieving for what she has done Percy. It doesn't mean you have to go back to her, just forgive her." Giving me her smile. I wanted to stay mad but how can I be mad with her? "Yes mother…" which made her smile with me returning a small smile until I frowned, realizing it was time for me to head back to base. "Mom it is time for me to return to base. I promise to return soon." I said interrupting the silence. She looked saddened at the thought and we said our goodbyes before I shadow traveled away back to base (blessing of Hades).

Annabeth POV:

It has been three months since Percy died, and I still grieve for him every day. You could probably find me crying over my architecture drawings if you went looking. If I only could see his face one more time…. If I could only tell him that if we had gotten married, he could have stayed with me forever. Then it hit me! Percy's mother didn't know… So, I finished up the statue I was working on and sent it to Hephaestus to make it.

Following this I flashed myself to Sally Jackson's apartment. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard voices from inside. It was the voice of someone I thought I'll never hear again: Percy Jackson. All I wanted to do is run and there a hug him but I stopped myself. Shock overwhelmed me when I listened his tale. Percy and Nico were alive and well hidden by the gods! Blessed by Hades, immortal, spartanly augmented and train by all the male gods!? Looks like I'm going to need a talk with Grandpa Zeus…. After Percy left I had a went in and talked to his mom. For someone who knew that Percy was alive she acted like as if it was real. After I gave her a hug and explained to her about how if he was still alive I would've married him. At that Sally gave a small smile that only those who knew Percy was alive would understand even though she didn't expect me to….

I flashed away and went up to Zeus. He looked down at me from his throne shocked that I was here. He asked "Annabeth, how may I help you?" I gave him hard look and flatly stated "I know that Percy is alive." At this he had this flabbergasted look up his face that gave away everything. He then glared at me and flared his aura pushing me back before thundering "You will swear not to reveal this to anyone without my permission!" I glared back at him retorted "Only on one condition!" At this he glared back at me but I didn't waver. I glared back just as fiercely. He then nodded "Name your condition granddaughter." I smirked knowing that I've won and replied "I want to be able to be with him again. I believe I have just the plan." Telling him my plan Zeus pondered it and agreed.

Percy Jackson, I will be coming back to you whether you like it or not.

 **A/N So I finally got the chapter done! Hip-hip hooray! Now please don't be mad about the pairing it's what the final vote was. Which included reviews and emails.**

 **If you are curious about what the O.N.S. Anduril looks like… then think of the helicarrier from Captain America, the Winter Soldier. Scale it up to the size mentioned (3 times the size of the U.S.S. Gerald R. Ford). Add two triple barrel Gatling like main battery to the front that are MAC cannons. For the sides think of the Insight Helicarrier with a bunch of narrow traverse gun emplacements for broadsiding and side mounted rocket pods in between said guns. As for the planes/strike craft I'm thinking something by the name of Pegasus class fighters.**

 **Feel free to name any cool ship class names I could use like "Trident-class Frigate" or "Arcus-class Destroyers"! Any cool additions/ideas are welcome!**


	4. Revamping, Rescuing, Recruiting

**A/N Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of "Percy Jackson and the Spartans of Olympus"! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one as well. Percy will be receiving his AI at the end of the chapter or the beginning of the next. I apologize for the late update, but school came first. So, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to whoever.**

 **Chapter 4: Revamping, Rescuing, and Recruiting!**

Percy POV:

Nico and I were in the planning room of the main HQ base/drydock. Now you might be confused. Wasn't the _Anduril_ supposed to be the main HQ? Perhaps I'll explain… Think of it like this. The _Anduril_ is like Air Force one, capable of all military commands but is more of a mobile base and controls primarily the navies. However, the base which found out was named Spartan of Olympus Command Center or SOC for short was more like the White House. Capable of all military functions but more broad and primarily focused on the army side of things. Now back to what we were up to.

We were given the task of building up the SOO. The primary problem we ran into was that there was a lack of personnel. Looks like we must do some recruiting I thought. While brain storming ideas of recruiting demigods secretly, a few of the gods walked in. Primarily, my dad, Zeus, Hermes and Apollo. They had sullen and what looked like scared expressions on their faces but with our training, I instantly I saluted and stood at attention with Nico. Zeus waved his hands relieving us. My father was the first to break the silence. "Chief, we wish to help you recruit demigods and we know just the way to know how. There are demigods out there that have not been claimed and too young to go to camp but face the same problems that you had growing up." When he spoke these words, I immediately thought of Gabe and his heinous acts. I knew exactly what he meant. Go save young demigods. Looking up I nodded in understanding. Zeus then handed me a folder, it was full of different demigods of all different godly parents. But something caught my attention in one of the tabs of the folder. I gasped at what I saw in that section of the folder. My father seeing where I was looking and sighed before explaining "Percy…. You have a younger sister. Her mother died in car accident a year ago, she was only 7 and is at her uncle's house…." Barely muttering that last part out. Slowly pulling out her profile I read the statistics.

 _Name: Lily Charters_

 _Age: 8_

 _Father: Poseidon_

 _Mother: Martha Charters_

 _Height: 47.7 inches (121.1 cm)_

 _Favorite Hobby: Making sand castles on the beach._

 _Location: New Jersey Board Walk Area_

I then saw the picture of a cute little girl about 4 feet tall building a sand castle next to her mother on the beach. She had long black hair and sea green eyes just like me, no doubt a daughter of Poseidon.

Now with a burning passion I only had one goal in mind. To find my little sister. Wrapping things up with the gods about how many children were currently out there we set off on our mission. Nico and I split up, primarily to cover more land and find more demigods; however, I had a more personnel goal.

Flashing myself to the New Jersey board walk area, I toured the town until I came upon my sister's uncle's house. Man, that's a weird sentence to think. The house like any normal tutor style home, white walls and red trim? Nothing special. What caught my attention was the yelling that was coming from inside. "If it wasn't for your mother dying in a car crash, I wouldn't be stuck with you!" Followed by the sound of a whack and a small scream/whimper. I feared what I would see on the other side so I quickly burst down the door.

What I saw angered me. The picture of your little sister being beaten by said sister's uncle. I also smelled the reek of alcohol so clearly the man was a drunk. What happened next I really don't know, it was mostly a blur but I do remember seeing what happened in the end. Her uncle on the floor with a blaster bolt leaving a hole in his chest and me comforting my little sister trying to not scare her.

Lily was whimpering off in the corner, looking fearfully at me. I gave her a comforting smile by she curled up more. "I promise not to hurt you Lily." I said as gently as I could. She whimpered and then screamed "You'll beat me like Bill did!" Well looks like I'll be making sure I pay Uncle Hades a visit. "Calm down Lily, I am your older brother Percy" trying to get her to trust me. A hopeful expression graced her face but was immediately overtaken by a doubtful look before hissing at me "All my parents are dead! And if you where my brother where have you been all my life!" Man, my eight-year-old sister isn't giving in just yet is she?

"Then at least let heal your bruises at least and then we will talk." She cautiously held out her harm for me to check the damage. Using the powers of Apollo I healed her and she gasped at the glow of magic that surrounded her hand. "What are you?" she said in awe and a tad bit of fear. I replied "I am a demi-god and so are you." All I got in response was a pair of wide eyes staring at me before she yelled at me to prove it. I sighed softly and formed some water from the moisture in the air and started to create shapes with it. While she stared at me in shock while I manipulated the water, I explained to her that our father was Poseidon and that she was my younger sister. It appears she was starting to except that fact as she nodded slowly trying to absorb the information.

After I explained the basics of our world, how the gods move with the west, ancient laws, monsters, simple explanation of powers and the SOO, she seemed to trust me. She was also over joyed to have an older brother and I was over joyed to have a little sister than I can raise. I was broken out of my thinking of my awesome plans I could possibly do with my little sis when she tugged on my shirt grabbing my attention. "Pwercy, can we go see daddy!" she said while staring at me with those wide familiar sea-green eyes full of innocence. I caved in immediately and teleported us to Poseidon.

LINEBREAK

 _Nico POV:_

The first person I recruited was a son Zeus named Zane Sky. He was around 10 and looked a lot like a mini-Jason. Though his personality was nothing liked I expected for someone as a son of Zeus. In fact, it reminded it me of myself when I was younger. Very curious, and relatively polite manners. Surprising, right? Personally, I think we would make a great fighter pilot.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why not send most of the demigods we are recruiting to Camps or the Hunt. The fact is, is that these are the demi-gods that the gods/campers probably forgot about or so untrusty of people that they may not fit in either. Not all demi-gods are joining the SOO, we still need a good "normal" demi-god population to defend. There are also like the ones that might end up on a mission and go MIA. Here we can recruit them in a more disclosed way. Speaking of which here comes two now.

 _3_ _rd_ _POV:_

Nico went off to hid a bush in as two unexpected demigods passed by on their way to destroy a monster encampment.

"Chris come on! We have a few more yards until we can go pound those monster Punks!" said a brown-haired daughter of Ares as they went off through the forest. Unknowingly being followed by the General of the SOO.

"Hold up Clarisse! There's no need to rush." Said an exhausted son of Hermes as he tried to catch up.

Eventually they came upon the monster encampment they were looking for and proceeded to kill a quite large sum of Hellhounds, Cyclops and a few Empousa. However, they didn't see the large drakon charge them until it was too late to disengage the other monsters. But out of the shadows stepped a 7 foot tall man clad in what looked like futuristic armor and proceeded to pull out a futuristic space gun and shoot the drakon at point blank range. A few of the blaster bolts bounced off the thick scales, but the ones that didn't pierced the thinner ones and greatly wounded the beast.

Putting away his blaster rifle, he unsheathed a stygian iron sword and charged the monster. He hacked and slashed parrying the strikes of the drakon aweing the two by standing demigods. At most he looked as if he was toying with the beast. Finally getting tired of playing around he pulled out a blaster pistol and shot the beast in the forehead turning it into golden dust.

The strange warrior turned around and analyzed the two awe struck demigods looking down from his menacingly tall height. All of a sudden, he started laughing causing the two demigods to be confused. He said "You should have totally look at the expression on your faces!" With his voice crackling over the voice modulator. Clarisse getting out of her shock grabbed her spear and pointed it at the guy threateningly who just laughed it off. She then questioned "Who are you? Who do you work for?" The stranger put a hand on his heart and mocked looking offended saying "Come on Clarisse you don't remember my voice?" Clarisse put her spear down slowly as the unknown warrior pulled off his helmet revealing the face of previously thought dead Nico di Angelo.

 _Nico Pov:_

You should see the look on their faces! Hilarious! I guess now I must deal with an angry Clarisse. Uh oh. At least I am virtually indestructible on the bright side.

"I thought you were dead Nico! Or you are either a ghost and here to haunt us! Why are you so tall? What's with the suit? You have some explaining to do!" she yelled at me while brandishing her spear.

"Well it does appear so and please stop with the questions your sounding like a daughter of Athena. But you must swear on the Styx not to reveal anything of this conversation unless given permission ok?" They swore the oath and I explained to them where Percy and I have been. Maybe it took them a while for the massive amounts of information to sync. Some things they didn't believe so I either had to demonstrate it or swear on the Styx.

"So now that you believe me, would you like to join us? We could use good demi-gods like you." I hopefully asked, while looking down at the two demigods wondering what they were thinking. They huddled a distance away and discussed it.

Once they came back Chris asked "So dating is allowed, right? It's not like the Hunters, is it?" I nodded in response. Clarisse stepped forward and asked "Do we get full immortality and get to be like you?" I replied "Of course, it's the basis of the program. But it will hurt a bit." They had one more question before they signed on. "Will we get to see our brother/sisters and friends at the camps again?"

I sighed I didn't think they would like to hear this but I had to tell them. "To the rest of the world, you would've died on this quest. The gods will hide the true nature of what has happened here. You will only be able to see your mortal parent: however, the rest of the godly world may not find out. So, what do you say Clarisse? Chris?" They glanced at each other and nodded. I smiled.

"Yes" they chorused together. I replied "Great! Now get ready for your surgery. It might hurt a bit…" Saying with a devious smile, they frowned and where about to open their mouths to ask what I meant but it was too late. I tapped their foreheads and shadow traveled them the surgery tables where Apollo and Hephaestus expectantly waiting.

LINEBREAK

 _3rd POV:_

Over the next few months Percy and Nico went around recruiting young demigods for the SOO. Sons and daughters of many gods and goddesses. They recruited 24 or so demi-gods all around the age of 7-12, the ones that their godly parent has either forgotten about them or their mortal parent has died.

To the demigods at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood they mourned the death of the "late" Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez. Unknown to them that they were currently alive and searching as the Chief Gunnery Officer (say the main gunner of the main gun) and head of Security (takes a thief to catch a thief) aboard the O.N.S. _Anduril._

In the time line of things, it has been a total of 1 and a half years since the end of the giant war. Clarisse, Chris, Zane and Lily all enjoyed the benefits of the augmentations and their new capabilities. Zane was one of the major fighter pilots stationed aboard the _Anduril_ along with other children of Zeus, Apollo or sky related children. Lily was positioned as the 1st mate of the _Anduril_ due to great commanding abilities and powers she displayed.

However, the Spartans still lacked a grand military strategist and they knew exactly who they wanted.

 _Percy Pov_ :

"Hey Clarisse, I need your help. We are out to go get our grand strategist and I think you might be able to help us." I told my gunnery chief of my flag ship as we suited up to go recruit a new member.

Our suits are hard to take off and on since it provides us the best protection that way. At first it was Hephaestus and Apollo that where the ones that normally helped us get in out of them. But we realized that it wouldn't work once we got more people. So, Hephaestus made some machines that we could step into and automatons would deal with getting in and out of our suits.

I stepped onto the platform and hissing sound was made as multiple arms came up attached pieces of the suit to me. More arms then came holding drills that would screw in the metal plating to the body glove. Once those were away another arm came holding a spinal plate that covers are spine and holds all the neural inputs that connected us to the suits. This was soon followed by the sound of our helmets being sealed as we put them on.

 **A/N Think the ending of Halo 4 where Master Chief takes off his armor except reverse.**

After Clarisse and I were ready, we flashed to CHB and turned on our active camo to hide from the demigods there. We slowly made our way past the pavilion and headed towards the cabins. Passing a few demigods and the camp fire pit we sneaked up to cabin 6, the Athena Cabin.

Clarisse signaled to me the all clear sign making sure no one was around, I knocked on the door. When the door opened I nearly jumped in surprise. There standing in the doorway was the girl who left me. The one that chose godhood over me, Annabeth Chase. I instantly backed away. Annabeth appeared confused for minute before muttering "Hermes…" and stormed off to the Hermes cabin thinking it was some sort of prank.

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding and I heard laughter coming over the comm. Glaring at my invisible partner through my polarized visor, I hissed over the comm. to calm it. In hindsight, the glaring probably would not have worked. Opening the door, I opened to the Athena cabin to find it all except deserted for one person we were looking for. Malcom Pace son of Athena.

 **A/N** **Pace is his real last name. Looked it up.**

"Annabeth is that you?" I heard Malcom ask not looking up from his architecture drawings. Maybe I can have some fun with this. I told Clarisse the coast was clear to come in and told her my plan. It was simple. Decloak, scare Malcom with our imposing nature, pretend we are aliens, then reveal ourselves.

So, we did just that we decloaked. Nothing happened since no noise was made. Then I crept toward Malcom slowly. With only the soft whirring of the motors in my suit being heard. Now that I was about half a foot away, I laid a hand on Malcom's shoulder instantly getting a response.

He twirled around picking up the knife on his desk and pointed it at me. Seeing as that I was not a friendly he proceeded to bring down the bronze knife on my torso area. Only to bounce off and clang out of his hands from hitting my personnel energy shield. Malcom quickly donned a fearful expression as he took a good look at my appearance. Heck, I would probably be scared if a near 8-foot-tall sci-fi warrior just laid a hand on your shoulder. Not to mention that there were two of us. When he backed into a corner against a wall I just lost it and laughed and so did Clarisse.

Well I guess step 3 is no longer going to work. On to step four. I took off my helmet and so did Clarisse to only receive a gasp in return.

 _Malcom Pov:_

Annabeth just left to probably go yell at the Hermes kids. Sigh. I guess I'm all alone for today, today was supposed to be the day Annabeth got the time to visit us from her godly duties. I picked up my pencil and went back to work on the building I was drawing. Gently sketching out pillars and columns.

I started humming a tune but I immediately froze and stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It didn't feel like skin, more like a glove mad of a heavy material. Quickly twirling around I brought my dagger up to defend myself from the unknown person. But when I turned around I came face to face with a tall warrior roughly 7 and half feet tall in full space battle armor staring at me through polarized visors! Instantly I plunged my knife against his chest only land it on his torso because of his tall height and have it bounce off do to some unseen force. The force that reacted back spit the dagger out of my hand and clattered onto the floor. Now I was scared and then I realized there were two of them…. So, I need the natural thing. I backed into a corner.

Then they started laughing and I was super confused. However, I stopped thinking about the identity of the warriors when they pulled of their helmets revealing two people I thought were dead.

 _Percy POV:_

'Hey Malcom, long time no see." I say a bit cheekily at the look on his face. In response, I got.

"But…but... but... you two are dead! Maybe this is a trick..." He yelled the first bit before mumbling the rest.

"Annabeth!" he screamed hoping to get _her_ attention. I instantly ran forward and covered his mouth using my other hand to shhh him.

I hissed back at him "Malcom it is us! Swear it on the Styx" trying to get him to listen. His response was a small nod.

Once he nodded, I let go. He immediately rushed into a giant string of questions like "How did you get so tall?" "I thought you were dead?" "Is Nico and Chris alive?" Which annoyed Clarisse so she shut him up saying "Clam it punk!"

So, I explained to him how we are alive and the entire background to the Spartans of Olympus, showing him the logo on the armor's shoulder. And made him swear on the Styx not to tell anyone. After a while Clarisse explained some of the other parts of the SOO.

Finishing our explanation, we began our offer. "Malcom, we are going to have some very capable people in the future and plenty of units and forces to command. Nico and I are not real big on overall strategies so we have an offer to you. Would you Malcom Pace, join us in the Spartans of Olympus and become our grand strategist?" Giving him my best salesman impression.

Took him a good five minutes to think it all out before he looked up and said "Yes."

I smiled and flash us away to the surgery room.

 **A/N Man that was a long chapter. And it took a whole winter break to write. So yes, I was suffering a little writers block but now the SOO is forming with its ranks being filled up. I hope those that didn't like Annabeth being chosen as the pairing realize that he still holds hostility to Annabeth but as the A.I. it would be like a whole new clean start.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed the new writing style I've been trying to get. One where each line of dialogue would be on a separate line. I hope it is not too confusing.**

 **Hope you all had a happy holiday break,**

 **-The Moderator**


End file.
